Burning Love
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Lucy was always the one to warm up his heart with her smiles and love for the guild. Levy was the one to make him realize he can enjoy his life in Fairy Tail. What could these two dense dragon-slayers do to make the girl of their dreams fall for them? Will these two ignore their differences and help each other with their mission to get the girl to notice them?
1. That thing about love

**Hello and welcome to Burning Love! Note that I didn't know you can't create a new story without writing a chapter about it sorry for the inconvenience**

**Gajeel: Well, now you know**

**Natsu: Yeah at least know things before typing**

**Me: Shut up! It was an accident -put heads down and goes to a corner moping-**

**Lucy: Natsu what did you do -points at me-**

**Levy: Gajeel what happened to her **

**Gajeel&Natsu: Nothing! Btw AnimeCorazon1997 doesn't own anything see ya girls -runs off-**

**Lucy:That was weird**

**Levy: yeah so here the story :)**

Someone was staring at the Blonde celestial mage as she headed towards the guild Fairy Tail. Little did she know that someone was none other than her partner Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon-slayer who was watching his partner cautiously. After the whole kidnapping from Dragon Incident, he has been making sure no one else was trying to capture her. He sigh a breath of relief and headed toward the guild to enjoy another day of celebration after the Grand Magic games.

Once he arrived in the guild he saw his team seating in their usual spot discussing about a mission. When he came near he heard Lucy say " why do I have to be the bait?" which made him wonder what this mission was.

"Hey guys," said Natsu as he sat next to Lucy and grinned. She gave him an annoyed look, but still smiled at him. Which made him confused over his favorite blonde.

"Natsu, do you think I should be bait for this mission?" asked Lucy as she held up the paper. Natsu read through it and his eyes widen when he understood why Lucy complained about being bait.

"Well, I don't think it will hurt Luce. Remember when you were bait for Everlue," replied Natsu as Lucy began to get angry over the fact she was always used as bait.

"Lucy, I understand you don't like it, but it's the only way," said Gray as he put his hand over Lucy's which cause Natsu to glare at him and Juvia to scare Lucy with her love rival sayings.

"Besides did't you say Levy is joining us. This job can be perfect for you two to be bait," said Erza as she began to formulate a plan.

"Fine, but promise me nothing bad is going to happen or else I'll make Natsu and Gray regret having kids," said Lucy as Natsu and Gray shivered in fear of what she might do to them.

"Come on Lu, they are going to save us regardless. I mean no one lives anyone behind," said Levy as she appeared to sit next to Lucy.

"Well, if Shrimp is going then I'm going as well," said Gajeel as he appeared behind Levy which surprised everyone of what he said. Levy looked up to flash him a smile and looked to the others who nodded he can join them on this mission.

"Alright looks like things are settled," said Erza as she went to go inform Master about their plan.

"Wait, why do you have to be here, Metal Head?" questioned Natsu as he looked at Gajeel.

"None of your business, Fire Head," retorted Gajeel annoyed.

"What did you say, Iron Breath," said Natsu angrily as he stood in front of Gajeel.

"Mind your own business, Fire Breath," said Gajeel angrily as he faced Natsu.

"Natsu that's enough leave Gajeel alone. Sorry Gajeel, come on Natsu," said Lucy as she grabbed Natsu and left the guild.

"Gajeel that's enough don't irritate Natsu. Sorry Natsu, come on Gajeel," said Levy as she grabbed Gajeel and left the guild in the opposite direction of where Lucy and Natsu went.

Everyone looked surprise to see both partners dragging the other away from each other. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Juvia wondered what just happened here. While Mira was smiling about how good those couples could be if only the guys weren't dense and notice their partner's feelings. She sigh and looked to see Juvia engaged in another conversation with Gray without blushing or stammering with her words. When will these guys learn to open their eyes to see things clearly.

* * *

"Lucy, what was that for," complained Natsu as they arrived near the lake where they usual fish.

"You shouldn't question people like that. Gajeel just wanted to go to make sure Levy is alright," explained Lucy while scolding him for not understanding the situation.

Natsu huffed at what Lucy was saying, but was interested to know if Gajeel truly had feelings for their little bookworm. While Lucy continues to lecture him, he notices how beautiful she looks today as his eyes linger on her body. He noticed how she wasn't wearing much make-up just lip gloss and mascara with her own cheeks tint in red after running out of the guild. Her curves fitted her well with the outfit she usually wears, but he couldn't help look her up and down. _What the heck is wrong with me_ thought Natsu as he realizes what he has been doing this whole time.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy as she shocked him out of his thoughts.

"Sheesh, Lucy you know I have sensitive hearing," complained Natsu as he flinched from her voice.

"Well then you should have paid attention. What were you thinking of," asked Lucy as she neared herself to Natsu's face to interrogate him.

Natsu held his breath as she was so close to him that he would have lean in and kiss her endlessly. _Wait Kiss Lucy? My best friend_ thought Natsu. His face flushed a little and he hoped Lucy didn't notice. Lucy was just staring him down until he talk not even noticing how uncomfortable Natsu was.

" I was thinking of food..no i mean about Gajeel," said Natsu hesitantly which made Lucy raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really... then why did you hesitate to answer," questioned Lucy which made Natsu want to leave before he noticed that she had him against a tree. She ignored the fact that this would look so awkward if she did this in town or at the guild, but lucky no one was here near the lake.

"Because you're invading my space," answered Natsu as he didn't want to mention the fact he was enjoying her cross his space.

"Then you know how Gajeel felt, when you did this to him," smiled Lucy as she patted his head and gave him space.

Natsu just looked down at the ground embarrassed that he liked the way Lucy would question him instead of anyone else. Lucy thought he was disappointed that he didn't want to look at her which made her feel sad since she developed feelings for the dense dragon-slayer. So she came up to him and hugged him which he instantly wrapped him his arms around her waist clutching her toward him. _I don't want to let her go, but it would feel awkward for her. I guess this is what Mira talks about being in love_ thought Natsu as he lightly let go of Lucy and dragged her back to the guild with a bright warm smile that took his breath away.

* * *

"Hey Shrimp, where exactly are we going?" asked Gajeel as he was surprised that the little bookworm can actually drag him.

"Gajeel, why do you like irritating Natsu? He just want to know what you're up to and he trust you not to hurt our family," said Levy as she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"It's not his business to stick his nose into anything I do and you either," snapped Gajeel as he realized his words might have of hurt Levy.

They didn't actually hurt her more like angered her as she began yelling at him until he reminded her of his sensitive dragon hearing. She continued to lecture him while his eyes roam around her petite figure. He noticed how she doesn't wear any make-up and that her natural beauty showed. How her outfit suited her well and her eyes seem to trap him in a_... what the hell am I thinking this is Levy! She's someone who I think needs protecting. Maybe Salamander's stupidness is contagious _thought Gajeel.

"What are you thinking now?" questioned Levy as she waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention which surprised him.

"Nothing, why are you questioning me now?" questioned Gajeel at Levy but Levy just sigh and stood in front of him.

She slapped him which pissed him off right away. "What the hell was that for Shrimp," yelled Gajeel but Levy didn't fazed under his temper.

"How do you feel," asked Levy as Gajeel couldn't believe she wasn't afraid of him.

"I feel...I feel... damn it what was that word," complained Gajeel. _Maybe Salamander's stupidness is rubbing off of me_ thought Gajeel.

"Irritated" said Levy as Gajeel said "Exactly," which he realize she just did this on purpose to get him to understand how Salamander felt. He looked down embarrassed that Levy was not only beautiful but intelligent as well. Levy thought Gajeel was probably being stubborn about being out smarted by her. So she went up to him and hugged him which he was shocked but recovered to bury her in his chest. He liked the way she smelled of fresh lilies that just blossomed with a tint of scent from the books she's read. He was glad that Levy understood him well even though everyone was shocked to see him help out the guild. Only Lily and Levy seem to see him for who he really is and he regret hurting her that day Phantom ordered him to hurt fairies in order to get Makarov. Levy noticed his expression and hugged him tightly and kiss him on the cheek which brought him back.

"Hey Gajeel, if there's anything you need to talk about, then come to me about it," smiled Levy cheering up the iron dragon-slayer.

"Sure thing L-Shrimp," said Gajeel as he let go of Levy and grabbed her hand dragging her back to the guild with his face flushed. Levy flashed him her breath-taking smiles which made him lose his breath. _Damn now Mira the one who influence me about being in love with Shrimp. But I don't really mind_ thought Gajeel.

* * *

So everyone came to discuss the mission and how things are going with a plan.

Here's the mission:

**Help! Need wizards to attend a ball to get rid of the bandits that are after my lovely daughters. Note: All they know is my daughters hair color and chest sizes. Blonde with a big chest and a blue haired girl with a small chest. Their features don't have to matter. Payment: 1,000,000 jewels**

"Why do I feel like this is making me want to push the client into a dark hole," said Levy darkly as she re-read the mission paper again with a depressing sigh.

"Levy, don't be hard on yourself. I hate mission like these," said Lucy depressed as she realized that there was no getting out of this.

"Now now you two ladies have to get your act into this or else everything will fall apart," said Erza as the girls sigh again.

The guys sent the girls sympathetic looks since they were only there to protect them and the client's daughters. Wendy couldn't come due to a flu and Carla wouldn't go unless Wendy went. So they took Levy as Wendy substitute for the mission which she now envied Wendy for not attending. As they arrived, the client was a good-looking man who seemed to know about Lucy when her father was alive. He explained about where his daughters are going to be during the duration of the ball. The daughters were absolute beauties that seem to be fond of Natsu and Gajeel sadly they ignored them. Which to Levy and Lucy's surprise but secretly glad they didn't respond to their attempts. The two dragon-slayers only had their eyes set out on the two girls that were going to be baits. They sigh and looked at each other with a nod that they needed to discuss matters.

* * *

**So how did you like it? And I'll try to finish this as well but you know the certain things in life that keep you busy : school -sigh-**

**tune into hear the discussion between the dense dragon-slayers :) hope to write to you soon**


	2. The time to strike

**Hello and welcome to Burning Love! Thanks for the views I hope you enjoy the moments of NaLu x Gavy so hopefully you enjoy Sorry for not updating I blame school for stopping my creative thoughts for this story**

**Natsu: What me to burn down this school?**

**Gajeel: Or do you want me to crush it with my iron pillars?**

**Lucy: Natsu! Don't even think about burning school or else you'll face my wrath**

**Levy: Gajeel! Don't even think of destroying a place where we learn about anything**

**Me: But I'm alright with it - gets glares from Lucy and Levy- Never mind so Natsu and Gajeel run**

**-Natsu and Gajeel ran away as Lucy and Levy chase after them-**

**Me: Well I don't own anything but this story.**

**Happy & Lily: Now back to the story**

The two dragon-slayers only had their eyes set out on the two girls that were going to be baits. They sigh and looked at each other with a nod that they needed to discuss matters.

* * *

"Salamander, do you think something is funny about this mission?" asked Gajeel as they spoke in a secret place that no one has discovered until they did.

"No why do you ask?" said Natsu densely as he looked at the iron dragon-slayer confused.

"You are really an idiot. What can Bunny-Girl see in you," sighed Gajeel as he thought about the looks Lucy had when she looked at Natsu.

"Wait why do you mean what Lucy sees in me? She can't possibly like me in that way," blushed Natsu as his cheeks began to turn red which surprised Gajeel. _Guess he's not an idiot as he appears to be_ thought Gajeel.

"I mean she's a weirdo," explained Natsu as Gajeel declared that Natsu is an idiot no matter what.

"What about you and Levy? I see the way she stares at you everyday at the guild when we brawl," pointed out Natsu as Gajeel began to blush.

"What are you talking about? Levy doesn't stare at me like that," blushed Gajeel which made him pissed off about not maintaining his composure around Natsu.

"Lucy stares at you when you act like an idiot."

"Levy looks up from her book to glance at you and sigh."

"Bunny-Girl reads from a book and looks at you with longingly look."

"Levy talks with Lucy and looks at you with adoration in her eyes."

They stopped to take in the fact that they have noticed something from the two girls about them. Then Natsu thought for a minute and said "Wait did you say Lucy's name?"

"What are you talking about idiot," grumbled Gajeel as he hate admit the fact he mention Lucy's name.

"So this whole time we've been noticing their affections, but we had no idea of it until we both mentioned it ourselves from point of view," concluded Natsu as Gajeel was shocked that Natsu had said something understandable which doesn't happen often.

"Yeah, I guess that's it. Now we have to come forth with our feelings for them and ask them to be our mate for life," answered Gajeel as Natsu nodded.

"But we have to make sure none of the bandits harm them or else we'll give them a call," grinned Natsu evilly as Gajeel smiled as well. **(Remember when they fight and their eyes glowed.)**

"Let's go get the mate of our lifes. Oh and I will be the first to tell Levy how I feel for her," taunted Gajeel as he smirked at Natsu and left.

"No way, I'm losing to you metal face! I'll tell Lucy how I feel for her first," called Natsu as he ran after him with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Hey Lu, do you think those two girls we are replacing are planning to confess to Gajeel and Natsu?" asked Levy worried.

"No I don't think that's possible. I mean this is _Gajeel_ and_ Natsu _we are talking about. It would be a miracle if they managed to capture their attention," replied Lucy but couldn't help but feel nervous about those two girls.

They were walking around the halls until they stumbled upon their team discussing plans and strategies for tomorrow. The two girls were trying to get Natsu and Gajeel's attention which the dragon-slayers were moving away from them. The Blonde's name Mary was wrapping her arm around Gajeel's arm and batting her eyelashes at him. The blue haired name Monica was putting a hand on Natsu's arm and feeling up his muscles. _Poor guys_ thought the two. Then Natsu sniffed the air and turned his head to face their directions. Gajeel did the same thing as well. Natsu walked past Monica and went up to Lucy with a big smile on his face. Gajeel lightly pushed Mary away and went up to pat Levy's head with a grin.

"Hey Luce wanna go for walk?" asked Natsu as he looked at her which she smiled at him and nodded. Ignoring Monica's glare they walked off toward the garden.

"Hey Shrimp, come with me. I have something to show you that might make you smile at," said Gajeel as he dragged her in tow, while Mary was glaring at Levy. Levy was shocked ,but blushed as Gajeel dragged her upstairs toward the library.

The others noticed the dragon-slayers behavior and thought to themselves what could possibly be going on. Happy and Patherlily were smiling as they watched their partners try to impress their girls.

* * *

"Hey Natsu where are we headed?" asked Lucy as Natsu dragged her into the client's garden. Lucy gasped at the numerous of flowers that surrounded them. There were blue to red tulips from purple to light blue roses and many all sorts of flowers.

"Do you like it Luce?" asked Natsu as Lucy looked at him with happiness in her eyes. He plucked a tulip from the flowers and handed it to her.

"Natsu why are you giving me a tulip?" asked Lucy confused, but Natsu smiled and said "Until you find out what this tulip means then I'll reward you with something."

Lucy eyes widen at the statement he made, but wondered what the flower could possibly mean. "So what is my reward when I find out what the flower means?" asked Lucy as Natsu smiled once again.

"Well, that's a secret. I won't say anymore, but hopefully you can tell me what the flower means without looking at books or anyone for help," said Natsu as he grinned at Lucy's disappointed expression.

"Fine," pouted Lucy, but Natsu came up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Promise me you won't cheat," said Natsu as he stared into Lucy's eyes.

"I p-promise, Natsu," stuttered Lucy as she blushed at Natsu evading her space.

Natsu smiled at her and yawn which would mean it's time to hit the sack. He grabbed Lucy's hand and walked her to her room. _I hope she finds out the answer to the flower's meaning_ thought Natsu as he smiled at the memory of Lucy's flushed face against the tulip.

* * *

"Okay Shrimp, close your eyes," ordered Gajeel as he made sure she had her eyes closed. He turned to open the door and guide her into the room.

"Gajeel, where are we?" asked Levy as she followed Gajeel's lead.

"Hold on. Stay here," said Gajeel as he left to open the window curtains revealing a moon shining within the room. He went back to Levy and said "Open them."

When Levy opened her eyes, she gasped at the site around them. They were standing in a grand library surrounded by books with glass framed windows revealing a full moon tonight. The library was designed with artist's from late centuries master pieces.

"Gajeel, this is beautiful. Thank you for showing me this," said Levy happily as she ran to hug him which he returned.

"Come on, I have to give you something," said Gajeel as he lightly let go of Levy and lead her to a certain section of books.

He grabbed something from within the section and handed it to her. She grabbed and gave him a puzzled look.

"Why did you give me this book called "The true meanings of flowers"?" asked Levy as Gajeel smirked at her.

"I gave you the book because there's something in there I want you to find," said Gajeel.

"Which is what exactly?" asked Levy again confused on what's going on.

"In this book, there's one flower that is in my mind that I want you to find. When you find the flower, then I'll give you a reward," explained Gajeel as Levy's eyes widen at the reward part.

"So I have to look through this book on my own to find a flower that is on your mind? That's not fair what if you change your mind," stated Levy as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Gajeel went up to her eye-level and said "I won't change my mind because there is one flower in particular that would never leave my mind." which made Levy blushed at the stare he was giving her.

"Okay, I accept your challenge," replied Levy with a flushed face.

Gajeel smiled and lead her to her room and said good night. While walking back to his room, he recalled the blush Levy had which made him smiled.

* * *

"Okay so here's the plan you grab the girls and make sure they are in good condition, got it," ordered someone.

"Alright, but what if there's wizards guarding them Marty," asked someone which he received a smack on the head.

"Shut the hell up John! You are such a wuss. Skyler has it all set for facing wizards," said someone.

"Jim that hurt. Why do you got to be so mean," complained John as he rubbed his head.

"Skyler and Marty are the toughest dark wizards/bandits. There's no way someone is going to beat them," said Jim confidently.

"Indeed, I can't wait to have that Blonde to myself. I'll have fun playing with her," smirked Skyler playfully while everyone got tense.

"The blue haired girl probably have her time of her life a thrill with me. I wonder what her scream are like in pain," smirked Marty.

They all nodded at what Skyler and Marty were suggesting and felt bad for those two girls who will be stripped from their purity. They began preparations.

As the night ended, the next day was sure to be a tough battle for the Fairy Tail wizards. Little did they know that the bandits were actually dark wizards and two of them had a thing to do with the two girls.

* * *

**SO how did you like it? I'm might be out for commission but I planned to update really soon if i have time. Leave reviews and tell me what you think. Btw the dragon-slayers were trying to act romantic like the girls would read from a book Hope to hear and write to you soon. Thank you rain for inspiring me with your weather :)**


	3. A certain thing called love

**Hey everyone welcome back to Burning Love! Enjoy this chapter and its events Thanks for the views and reviews**

**Natsu: Finally some action**

**Gajeel: I agree with Salamander**

**Me: I thought you were okay with this**

**Natsu: We were but we thought it was about time for some action for our fans**

**Gajeel: Adventure too**

**Me: Fine, I only own this story but I'll go along with your ideas**

**Natsu: She doesn't own this story**

**Gajeel: So enjoy the story**

As the night ended, the next day was sure to be a tough battle for the Fairy Tail wizards. Little did they know that the bandits were actually dark wizards and two of them had a thing to do with the two girls.

* * *

The next morning everyone was preparing for the ball tonight as the two dragon-slayers were occupied with their own problem with the client's daughters. Monica and Mary have been invading their space, but the two couldn't do anything about it since they need the girls scent. Erza was ordering Gray, Juvia, Happy,and Lily to their assigned post for tonight. Lucy and Levy were sent to their rooms to get ready for the ball. The ball was the last thing on their minds as they were recalling Natsu and Gajeel's behavior from last night. When the two friends were alone in the dressing room, they told each other what happened.

"Natsu told me to find out the flower's meaning and he'll reward me with something," explained Lucy which Levy was shocked that Natsu would do something like that.

"Gajeel told me the same thing except I have to find out what flower is on his mind with this book," explained Levy as Lucy was surprised that Gajeel was acting strange toward Levy.

"Maybe there's something we are missing here," said Levy as she looked through the book with her magic glasses.

"No, I think they want us to find the reason on our own," said Lucy as she traced the tulip's petal.

"Yeah, but this isn't normally them," said Levy as she sigh and fell onto the bed.

"I know , but we better get dress or Erza will dress us," shivered Lucy as she called out Virgo.

"What can I do to help, Princess? or Punishment Time?" asked Virgo as Lucy face-palmed herself.

"No Virgo, I want to ask if you happened to have dresses in the celestial world for Levy and me to wear for tonight's ball," asked Lucy.

"Of course, I'll shall return," said Virgo as she bowed and disappeared.

"Does she always ask for punishment?" asked Levy confused of the celestial spirit's actions.

"Yes, but I keep telling her I need help," sigh Lucy as she fell on the bed with Levy.

"I want to feel excited about going to the ball, but hate the idea that we are being baits for it," said Levy bitterly.

"I know how you feel, Levy. I just hope nothing happens to us," said Lucy worried.

"Lu we have two guys who come to our rescue all the time. I don't think they let us get capture easily," cheered levy at Lucy's worried expression.

"Yeah, you're right Levy," smiled Lucy as Virgo appeared with the dresses and the girls prepared for the ball.

* * *

"Remember to keep the girls safe and watch out for anything. The bandits are supposed to be very sneaky and secretive," commanded Erza as the boys salute to her command.

"Aye sir," they said as the girls began to appear before them. Juvia wore a deep blue gown with droplets that would appear to be falling from a fresh rain which Gray couldn't help but look her over. Monica was wearing a pale pink seashell dress with a pearl necklace around her neck. Mary was wearing a gold-like color dressed that would have mistaken her as an Egyptian queen. Erza wore a red dress that had a cut between her legs to show them off. Gajeel and Natsu were looking for their girls to make an appear and sigh. Then their noses caught their scent and they turned their direction to the hallway. Levy was wearing a metallic dress which glittered but made a nice trail behind her look as if a wind came. The dress was designed with little flowers to blossom ones on her waist and a one side sleeve. Lucy was wearing a deep scarlet colored dress that had little roses designed on her seam and a trail that followed after Levy's.

The two dragon-slayer stood there motionless and regained their composure before anyone noticed. Natsu was about to confront Lucy when Erza ordered them into their post. The two dragon-slayers looked back on their beauties with longing and left with Monica and Mary in tow. The others left and told the two girls to be careful.

"Did you see the way Gajeel was looking at you, Levy? He looked like he wanted to eat you up," said Lucy happily.

"What about the way Natsu was looking at you Lu? He wanted to take a bite," blushed Levy as Lucy blush as well.

"Did you found out your answer yet Levy?" asked Lucy.

"I'm close. What about you Lu?" answered Levy.

"Not there yet, but I have an idea of what it is," said Lucy.

"Well it looks like our job became easier, Skyler," said someone as he appeared in front of the girls.

"Yeah, I have to admit they look delicious, Marty," said Skyler.

"Lucy! They are the bandits we better run," said Levy as she grabbed on to Lucy's arm.

"No way! I'm not letting them catch us that easily," said Lucy as she grabbed one of her keys.

"Wizards eh? Oh well, I want to test your strength but I'll just take you out already," said Marty as he snapped his fingers and air swirled around the two girls making them lose their breath.

_How are they doing this? No good I'm losing my breath... Natsu... please save us_ thought Lucy as she fell into unconscious. _This magic traps the enemies and takes their enemies breathes. Lu... no good I'm slipping into unconscious... Gajeel... save us_ thought Levy as she fell into unconscious.

"Hm... this blonde looks absolutely delicious," said Skyler as his fingers skimmed Lucy's arms.

"This blue-haired girl ain't that bad either," said Marty as his fingers skimmed Levy's face.

"Let's go," said Marty as he carried Levy and Skyler copied his movement with Lucy.

Little did they know a blue cat saw all of this and went for help.

* * *

"Erza! Gray! Juvia! Lily! Natsu! Gajeel!," yelled Happy as he flew around but accidentally bumped into Jim and John who noticed his presence earlier.

"John, catch that cat. He'll gave away our bosses," said Jim as he tried to catch Happy but missed.

"I got him. I got him. I got him. I don't got him," said John as he almost caught Happy but fell for his trick and fell down the stairs.

Happy was still trying to call his friends when Jim grabbed him by the tail. "Looks like it's time for you to sleep forever little cat," said Jim evilly as he was about to knock Happy when a fist of flames hit him in the face.

"HAPPY! Are you okay?" asked Natsu as he glared at the guy who tried to hurt his friend. The others arrived and Gajeel brought the one who fell down the stairs.

"Everyone their bosses caught Lucy and Levy and made off with them," said Happy as they were all shocked by the news that Levy and Lucy were already kidnapped.

"Erza, Juvia thinks we need to find them before anything terrible happens," said Juvia as Gray put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Alright, we will have to split up to find them and I'll handle this two," said Erza as she went to get the rope to tie them up with Happy and Lily.

"Hey buddy where did your boss go?" questioned Natsu angrily as he slammed Jim against the wall with Gajeel behind him.

"Heh, you'll be to late. When you go to save your girls, they'll probably be fucked by our boss," smirked Jim, but was punched by Natsu and regretted saying anything.

Natsu and Gajeel were very angry that they kept hit Jim until he gave them the information they needed. Then stormed off to rescue their mates, leaving a beat up Jim, unconscious John, stunned Gray, and a enthusiastic Juvia saying how romantic they were to say their true loves.

"What in the world happened to him?" asked Erza as she walked in with Happy and Lily in tow.

"I don't know, but Juvia knows," said Gray as he shivered when he recall Natsu and Gajeel almost beating the guy to death.

"It was all about Love," sigh Juvia happily.

"You mean they beat him up for loving him," said Erza confused.

"No, Juvia thinks Natsu and Gajeel did that to him because they love Lucy and Levy," said Juvia happily as Happy and Lily nodded.

Gray and Erza just stood there with their mouths wide open that Natsu actually loved Lucy and Gajeel for Levy.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel were going through pathways around the client's home, but still couldn't find the girls' scent. Then Monica and Mary appeared to ask what happened. They told them and the girls couldn't help but feel guilty since the two girls were acting as bait for them. The girls told them to try the garden since there is a secret room inside. Once they thanked them, the girls sigh and wished those two girls luck with their lovers. Mary and Monica knew from the beginning that the two dragon-slayers only had eyes for those two girls. Smiling for them, they hoped to find someone like that for them.

* * *

"Lucy are you okay?" asked Levy as they were chained up hanging from at least three feet from the ground.

"Yeah, are you okay?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, but I hoped everyone noticed we're missing," said Levy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they noticed," said Lucy.

"Well, it looks like our entertainment has awaked," said Skyler as the girls shiver from his voice.

"I think you two will be our perfect girls," said Marty as he appeared next to Skyler.

"I'll take the blonde to the other room and you could have blue-haired girl here," said Skyler as Lucy was lifted into the other room.

"Lucy!"

"Levy!"

The door closed and Marty and Levy were left alone. Marty came up near Levy and eyed her down.

"What do you want from me?" asked Levy as she did not want to be afraid over this man.

"Your body," said Marty as he raised his hand and groped Levy's chest.. Levy shrieked and try to move but he held firmly.

"Stop please! Leave me alone," cried Levy as Marty hand trailed her body.

"No, I like it when you scream," smiled Marty as he continued and laid his head between her breasts.

Levy stiffened and then felt him pinch her woman hood. She screamed and he hit her strongly across the face as blood trickled down her lips. Marty smiled and reached out to tear her dress, when an iron pillar shot at him across the room toward the wall. Gajeel appeared looking pissed off and looked at Levy with adoration, anger, and longing in his eyes. He came up to her and broke the chains and saw blood coming from her lips. He reached out and touch Levy's face and wiped the blood, but shivered with anger.

"Gajeel?" called Levy then Gajeel ran to Marty and began beating him to death. Levy cried out for him to stop, but he wouldn't hear it. Levy glanced at Marty who was unconscious and ran to wrap her arms around Gajeel's waist holding him back. Gajeel stiffened and dropped Marty to the floor. He turned and saw Levy crying which made him hug her into a tight embrace. Levy looked up to notice Gajeel looking sad, so she went up to him and kissed his forehead. He looked surprised, but smiled at Levy.

"Are you okay Shrimp?" asked Gajeel worried as Levy smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Gajeel. Thank you for saving me. Wait we have to save Lu," said Levy but Gajeel stopped her.

"Natsu went to go save her, so don't worry," said Gajeel.

"You said 'Natsu'? said Levy as Gajeel blushed.

"Don't tell him I said that," grumbled Gajeel as Levy laughed.

"I won't," said Levy as she buried her head into Gajeel's chest making Gajeel blush even more. They left together with a beaten Marty in tow toward their friends.

* * *

**Tune in for Natsu saving Lucy next! How was that? I know you wanted them to confess their feelings but be patient my friends. I'll update tomorrow or saturday since i'm being kicked off the laptop. -sigh- leave me reviews and i'll write back soon just wait for the story and me to update :)**


	4. The moment of our lifes

**Hey everyone welcome back to Burning Love! Enjoy this chapter and hope you seen the new update of Fairy Tail manga "Song of Fairies" it was very inspirational to me with some humor Thanks for the views and reviews**

**Lucy: Well theres so much going on in this story **

**Me: I know but I'm glad to create it**

**Levy: I can't believe you did that to me**

**Me: Hey! Levy you knew either way Gajeel would rescue you**

**Levy: True, She doesn't own this anime, but the story :)**

**Me: Now back to the story :)**

**Gajeel&Natsu: Hey! want about us?**

"I won't," said Levy as she buried her head into Gajeel's chest making Gajeel blush even more. They left together with a beaten Marty in tow toward their friends.

* * *

"Levy!" cried Lucy as she was pulled away into the room as she heard Levy call out her name as well.

The door was shut and Lucy tried tugging on her chains but managed to slip out one hand out. Skyler turned to her with a playful smile and looked her over. Lucy shivered under his gaze and tried to tugged on her chains. Skyler came close to her and held her head firmly in front of him. He smirked but Lucy spit in his face which made him smile even more as he wipes away her spit.

"My aren't you a little feisty blonde with a good looking body. It looks like I have to punish you for your outlandish behavior," smiled Skyler evilly as he reached out and grabbed her neck tugging her face forward. His face and Lucy were inches apart and he gazed into her eyes with a playful expression. Then she felt his fingers skimming through her arm across her chest. She moved from his touch, but he firmly made her stay in the position she was at. He grabbed her chest firmly making her scream and moving away from his touch. He gripped her tightly and struck her hardly across the face leaving a red marked hand print against her face.

He was about to put his hand down her dress when someone barged through the doors with flames engulfing his body. Lucy looked up, but her view was blocked by Skyler's head. Her savior was charging at Skyler and tackled him against the wall going through to the other room. While they were fighting, Lucy managed to get out of her shackles and went to aid her savior which she already knew who it was. Natsu and Sklyer were in a heated battle between flames since Skyler was a fire mage. Lucy looked for her keys strapped against her legs in case something happened. Skyler was sent flying behind Lucy as she looked over to see Natsu strolling through the rubble gazing intensely at Skyler with anger. Lucy was about to run over to him when Skyler gripped her with a blade against her neck. Natsu stopped in his tracks eyes filled with alarm and anger.

"Make any sudden move Salamander and the blonde will get it," said Skyler darkly as he titled the blade across Lucy's neck teasingly.

"Let Lucy go or else, you'll regret it," said Natsu angrily as his eyes focused on the blade.

"Natsu, don't worry I'll be fine," called Lucy as she met Natsu's eyes with reassurance.

"Lucy what are you saying? This is not something to be reassured about so stop being a weirdo," called Natsu nervously as Lucy was trying to calm her best friend.

"Natsu just trust me," calmed Lucy as Natsu nodded at her statement but his eyes were filled with disbelief but trust.

"How sweet, but I admit she's a beauty aye Salamander," interrupted Skyler as his hand grope Lucy's chest causing her to flinch and Natsu to growl in frustration.

Then Lucy swung her foot back and aimed for Skyler's 'weakness' but hit his leg instead hard. His grip on her loosen and she turned to knee him in the middle. She scrambled away as he swung his blade leaving a trail of blood running down her arm. Natsu attacked him with no hesitation and beat him to a pulp after seeing Lucy's injury. Lucy saw him beating Skyler to a pulp and knocking him into unconscious. Natsu didn't stop he continued until Lucy came up behind him and held him back. Then he turn to face who was holding him back to see Lucy and he slipped on rubbles and fell on top of her. They stood their motionless as they stared into each other's eyes with a shocked expression and hearing their breathing race and Skyler who was passed out. Natsu propped himself with his hands on each side of Lucy's face. Their faces were flushed from the position they were in, but Natsu lifted his hand to caress Lucy's cheek that was struck from Skyler's hand. Natsu helped Lucy up and buried her into his chest.

"Natsu," breathed Lucy as her face flushed from his hug and looked up to see emotion stirring in his eyes. _Happiness, Relief, Worry, Anger and...what emotion is that_ thought Lucy as she gazed into Natsu's eyes.

"Don't ever do that again. I can't see someone close to me get injury or killed," said Natsu angrily but relieved.

"Okay, I'm sorry Natsu. Can you forgive me?" asked Lucy as she gazed at him with her brown eyes.

"Yes I always forgive you Luce," sigh Natsu as he can't help feeling any anger against Lucy. Lucy smiled and kissed him on the cheek which surprise him.

"Natsu! We have to save Levy," said Lucy as she remembered about her best friend, but Natsu shook his head.

"Gajeel already went to save her. We should head back now," replied Natsu as he grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged Skyler with the other.

The whole way back Natsu keep recalling the kiss Lucy left on his cheek making him blush and ignoring the confused look on her face.

* * *

"I'm so glad that you two are safe," said Erza as she spoke with the girls. Levy and Lucy nodded and sigh with relief after the situation those two faced. The team was rewarded for saving the client's daughters and capturing the bandits as well. Even though they were prepared to leave they were invite to stay for the ball and leave to the guild tomorrow. The girls were still dressed the same thing but a little more addition to the dresses. Apparently during their time here, Gray had asked Juvia to be his girlfriend which made her ecstatic with happiness. The two friends overheard from Erza and Juvia that Natsu and Gajeel happened to fall for something, but they couldn't catch the last they left for the ball and were surrounded by a bunch of men who wanted to dance with them. Juvia was with Gray dancing, Erza danced with about two guys sadly they couldn't keep up with her dancing. Lucy and Levy were trapped until Natsu and Gajeel claimed them and took them to the dance floor.

* * *

"Um... Gajeel thanks for rescuing me again," said Levy shyly as his arms were around her waist. He nodded silently and tried to ignore the fact that Levy's waist was so small and fragile.

"You're welcome, Shrimp," said Gajeel as he tried to control the volume of his voice.

"Hey Gajeel, the flower you were thinking of was it..." trailed Levy off as she thought about it once again.

"I was thinking of what," asked Gajeel as he was interested to hear Levy's answer.

"Was it a red rose," blushed Levy as she turned to the side. Gajeel froze leaving them to miss the next tempo of the dance. Levy looked up surprised and saw Gajeel come close to her personal space. He leaned in and whispered "Correct, Levy. Do you want me to show you your reward," as Levy shivered from him with excitement and awed that he said her name.

She shook her head 'yes' and froze when Gajeel closed in to kiss her softly then passionately after their lips met. Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel as they deepen the kiss ignoring the fact that people were cheering on them and an another couple. They parted to see the couple who looked like they were lost in their own world and smiled at each other.

"Levy would you like to be my mate?" asked Gajeel nervously but surprise to see Levy nod at his answer.

"Yes I love too Gajeel. But call me Shrimp and by the way I love you Gajeel Redfox," said Levy happily as she leaned in to kiss him again.

They broke apart again and Gajeel said" I love you too Shrimp never forget McGarden."

* * *

"Natsu thanks for saving me again," sigh Lucy as she enjoyed being in Natsu's arms once again.

"No problem Luce," said Natsu annoyed which surprised Lucy.

"Natsu are you alright?" asked Lucy as Natsu grunt and try to act cool.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," said Lucy as she tried to figure out what the dragon slayer was thinking.

"What if I am," retorted Natsu leaving Lucy shocked by his reply.

"Natsu, the meaning of the tulip...um.." blushed Lucy as she try to avoid his gaze.

"What is it Luce," asked Natsu who was interested in Lucy's answer.

"Does it mean ' undying love'," answered Lucy as she blushed again and looked away.

Natsu stopped in his track and firmly grabbed Lucy's head and looked her in the eyes. He lean in near her ear and whispered "Lucy that's right. Do you want your reward now," as Lucy nodded her head with a blush in three shades of red.

Natsu stared at her then gently stroking her cheeks and leaning to kiss those lips he has been waiting for. He kissed her firmly but softly. He licked the bottom of her lip for her to let him enter her mouth and played his tongue with hers. Then he came back to kissing her back fully on the lips with passion. They stood there kissing like there was no one to disturb their happy little world. Until they heard the cheering and glanced around to see another couple as well kissing like there's no tomorrow. They looked at each other and smiled with pure happiness.

Lucy put her forehead against Natsu's and looked at him.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel and always have. Could I be your mate?" said Lucy nervously as Natsu smiled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Luce. I love you Lucy Heartfilla as well and of course you'll always be my mate for life," said Natsu happily as they sealed the deal with their kiss.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please let me know and hope to write the conclusion of their happy ending :) write to you all soon bye! Love ya and leave some reviews please**


	5. The celebration and reason

**Hey everyone welcome back to Burning Love! Enjoy our conclusion of Burning Love thanking you for enjoying the story sorry for pacing the emotion for the couples to speed up I was being rush by my family -sigh- who wouldn't let me save it anyways this is for you as i make it slow and enjoyable with the couples**

**Natsu: Ha Metal Face, I told Lucy first**

**Gajeel: In your dreams Flame head I told Shrimp first**

**Natsu: Not even Luce tell him**

**Gajeel: No Shrimp tell him**

**Levy&Lucy:...Um...**

**Me: You both confessed simultaneously -Lucy&Levy smiled at me and nodded-  
**

**Natsu&Gajeel: grunt...not fair**

**Lucy: AnimeCorazon1997 doesn't own the anime**

**Levy: So please enjoy the story**

"Took the words right out of my mouth Luce. I love you Lucy Heartfilla as well and of course you'll always be my mate for life," said Natsu happily as they sealed the deal with their kiss.

* * *

Everyone was walking to the guild with Fairy Tail's newest couples hand-in-hand with Erza, Happy, and Lily grinning the whole way.

"Erza please stop that it scary," said Lucy as the others nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Lucy, it was just amazing that all of you are a couple now. Wait until Mira gets a hold of this, She'll probably faint," smiled Erza as the others shared a knowingly look of Mira's reaction.

"No, she'll probably be imaging what their future kids would look like," smiled Happy.

"Or start a Valentine's contest fro couples each year," smiled Lily as the others groaned about Mira's antics.

"I have to admit, but I wouldn't mind," blushed Levy as Gajeel looked at her with an adoring look.

"Juvia thinks so as well as long as it's about me with Gray," smiled Juvia as she sigh with happiness. Gray looked at her with a smile on his face.

"I hate to admit it, but I don't really mind with Mira's thoughts," smiled Lucy as she glanced at Natsu with a light blush on her face. Natsu smiled at her and gently touch her cheek making her blush even more. Natsu leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throats. They looked to see a blushing Juvia, Erza, and Levy with amused Gajeel, Gray, Happy and Lily.

"Can you guys go interrupt some other couple? We are sort of busy here," said Natsu as he ignored them and kissed Lucy. The others couldn't help feel awkward except Gajeel and Gray thought of it as a challenge. They pulled their girls over and kissed them passionately. Little did they know that Erza opened the guild doors to reveal the kissing couple since they were right in front of the doors of Fairy Tail.

Everyone looked surprised and shocked as they see their favorite members making out in front of them. Mira shrieked with happiness with the thoughts of their future kids and then fainted with a dream of their weddings. Elf man went to go help out his sister while Master congratulate the couples. They looked up to notice that the whole guild were seeing them kissing and blushed. Master declared that they should celebrate this event of the new couples of Fairy Tail. Gajeel and Levy had other plans as they left while everyone was preparing for the party.

* * *

Gajeel led Levy somewhere in the city of Magnolia and kept looking back to make sure no one was following them especially Levy's team mates. Gajeel has been wanting to have some time with Levy before the party and she apparently feels the same way. He led her through a group of people not once letting go of her hand and stopped in front of a building. They stood in front of the Magnolia library that Levy visit so often to check out stories. Levy looked at Gajeel confused which he smiled and went to the side of the library. He quickly grabbed Levy tightly and jumped with all his force onto the roof of the library. Levy observed the surroundings and noticed a big alcove that someone occupied.

"Wait Gajeel, you live up here?" asked Levy as she noticed that Gajeel just opened the door as his own. She followed and gasped at his home. **(Note: I just made this up but that would be awesome if they let us know where Gajeel lives :))**

His home had three rooms in which one was his and the other Lily's. His living room was with a nice comfy couch with two arm chairs and a table in the middle. The most interesting thing was that glass crate revealed people reading books or walking by in the library. His kitchen was just like hers in Fairy Hills and he had two bathrooms. Gajeel took her into the third room which showed the sun setting off by the horizon as their view through the glass window on another couch. They sat and watched the sunset.

"Gajeel, you're home is beautiful and it's right on top of the library. I wish I'd known about it," pouted Levy since she love to read so much. Gajeel snickered at her expression which made her confused.

"To be honest, I actually stumbled upon it when I was following you after joining Fairy Tail," recalled Gajeel as he remembered like it was yesterday.

"You followed me, why?" asked Levy as she saw Gajeel face flush.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you personally and hoped to talk with you when I saw the sunset..."trailed off Gajeel as Levy prompt him to continue his story.

"The sun was setting and when you stopped to look at something. Then the pink skies looked as if you were forming them into a picture and surrounded you like angel wings. With the sun as your halo, you were a beautiful blue-haired angel that held a lovely smile and I guess I fell for you right there in front of library with the sunset surrounding you," said Gajeel peacefully with a smile.

Levy stared at him with a rising blush as Gajeel recalled a special moment about her. She had a feeling he was watching her from whenever she visit the library. Checking to see what book she was reading or her expression on the climax of the book. She just couldn't believe that this dragon-slayer had fallen for her when she didn't even notice. Looking in a daze, Gajeel took in her hand in his and linked them together. Out of her daze, she looked at their intertwined hands and looked back up at him. They stared at each other for a moment when Levy spoke.

"Have you been always watching me and looking after me this whole time?" smiled Levy as Gajeel nodded with his cheeks tinted a little blush.

"I've been looking over you for I guess nine years now if you include the time we spent on Tenroujima since we were found together," blushed Gajeel as he looked away for a minute. Levy pulled his head toward hers and put their foreheads together, She closed her eyes and Gajeel softly stroke her cheek and gently leaned in for a nice long kiss with her. They kissed what seem for hours since night had finally come. Before they left for the party, Gajeel pulled Levy to the couch and they watched the stars shine brightly. When they left for the guild, Gajeel held Levy's hand the whole way and planning to never let go.

* * *

Natsu noticed that Lucy left for her apartment and took off to meet her there first. Jumping through the window like may times before, he sat on the arm chair and heard her opening the door. She walked in and looked at him in surprise with a blush.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" asked Lucy as she looked anywhere than his eyes.

"I came to see my girlfriend, is that bad," said Natsu as he enjoy watching Lucy blush shook her head and walked over to her bookshelf to grab a book. Natsu got up and followed her behind hugging her. Lucy blushed automatically and told him to stop not looking at him directly. He gently grabbed her chin to have her face him. He looked at her adoringly and close the distance between their lips. They continued kissing until they came up for air and sat on her couch.

"Natsu are you always there protecting and saving me?" asked Lucy shyly as Natsu turned his head to hide the blush that was forming. Lucy giggled at his reaction as she saw Natsu blushing. Natsu looked at her and sigh peacefully at the sight before him. Lucy was giggling at him for some reason and her eyes twinkled with happiness as her cheeks were flushed. Lucy noticed him staring and gave him a puzzled look. Natsu gave her a smile that took her breath awat.

"Hey Luce, I have something to show you," said Natsu as he got up and tugged Lucy to rise as well.

"What is it?" asked Lucy as Natsu started to walk out but waited for her while she was locking her door. They went walking into the park into a secret field that no one seems to know about except Natsu since he knew the path really well.

"Look Lucy," pointed Natsu out at the field of red tulips that surrounded them. Lucy noticed that the sun was going down and they would have to leave to the party. Natsu laid on the grass and patted the next spot beside him. Lucy hesitated first but surrender and laid beside Natsu closely. They stared at each other for awhile concealing their emotions until Lucy spoke.

"Thanks for always saving me Natsu. I'm glad that we are going out even though it feels the same as being best friends," spoked Lucy honestly as she noticed Natsu's expression.

"See this why you're my weirdo. Just because we started dating doesn't mean anything has to change. It just means that I get to give you this," answered Natsu as he ave her a long kiss and smiled.

Lucy was surprised he answered her question when he usually just stared at her blankly. _I guess there is a side of Natsu I didn't know_ thought Lucy. Natsu tugged on her hand to get her attention and showed her the night sky filled with stars shining brightly. They didn't move from their spot and Lucy began naming all the stars around them. Natsu paid attention until she said a dragon constellation which made him excited about finding Igneel.

"Natsu, do you think we can find Igneel one day and you two reunite" said Lucy carefully since the topic of his father was a soft thing.

"Of course, then I'll introduce him to you and ask about Gajeel and Wendy's dragons whereabouts. I bet he will love to meet you Luce," replied Natsu happily.

"Really even though I can be smart, weird, tough and angry sometimes?" asked Lucy since she knew that she could be like that sometimes.

"He probably love what I love about you," answered Natsu.

"Which is?" asked Lucy curiously to hear his answer.

"Your heart and soul. How you love everyone deeply and treat anyone even strangers kindly. How you never back down from anything and always put your hardest to the end," said Natsu lovingly as Lucy surprised him with a kiss of her own.

"Thank you Natsu. Just to let you know you were always on my mind 24/7," winked Lucy as she got up and pulled him up. Natsu smiled and held her hand all the way to the guild enjoying each others warmth.

* * *

That night was a celebration of the new couples who everyone was happy for. The couples were stuck to answer questions and things about how they ended up with each other. The answer was simple it all happened on that mission which gave everyone a confused look. The celebration ended for at least four days as everything was back to normal in a different way. The teams on missions were always working with each other following the directions from their leader. No one crossed the edge of protecting each other protectively, but gave each other space on the missions. As for the couples, they still had the chance to save each other from battles that looked rough and enjoy each others strength.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it Thank you for everything and to all readers I'm a major NaLu fan and I hope to continue writing more stories but for now i have to deal with school first . Thank you once again I love you all 3 bye!**


End file.
